Mobile computing devices may be used to access enterprise applications and information from almost any location serviced by the appropriate network. However, each mobile computing device may have different capabilities that affect how the enterprise applications and the information are accessed. For example, the network resources available to transfer information to the mobile devices may be limited, the memory available on the mobile devices to store the information may be limited, or the space available to display the information on the mobile devices may be limited. Further restrictions may be imposed by network protocols, supported content types, and device usability.